


A kiss and I will surrender

by CalicoCas



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mikey loves his brother A LOT, ofc takes care of Gerard, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCas/pseuds/CalicoCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your best friend turns up on your doorstep in the middle of the night, drunk and a mess? <br/>You let him in.<br/>Why? <br/>Because you love him.</p>
<p>(Title from My Chemical Romance-The Sharpest Lives)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on here and I don't really understand how it goes so if there are mistakes or smth, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think!

Jarla’s head shoots up, becoming aware of the doorbell ringing. She stumbles out of bed, not entirely awake yet and stumbles over the clothes she left on the ground and decides to put on her sweats, just so she looks the least bit acceptable for whoever was here in the middle of the night. Might be a robber with no respect for himself, who knows? 

But when she opens the door she's faced with a soaking Gerard Way, the sweet asshole that actually takes the offer of "I don't care if you show up at my house at midnight drunk, you're my best friend I'll do anything for you.".

"Gerard, what the hell are you doing here? It's like 12pm?" He blinks furiously at her and looks like he's trying to decipher something.

"Wait so I'm not home?" He curses under his breath and tries to stand up from his position of leaning on the doorframe with an arm and runs a hand through is piercing red locks. Jarla realises he's totally hammered, by the way he looks out of his eyes to how he's struggling to stay upright.

"Well unless you live with me, which I believe is not the fact, you're indeed not home."

He groans in frustration and wipes a hand across his face in frustration. "Could I crash here, please, I think I'm drunk."

"Even better, you can take the bed." She grins at him and motions inside with her hand. "Come in you moron."

He tries to step in and trips over his own feet and falls, pulling her with him, causing her to fall face first to the ground with him on top of her. 

"Seriously Gee?!"

"Sawrry." He slurs out.

Jarla turns her head around to look at him, then realising he is falling asleep. "Dude, if you don't get your drunken ass off of me or I'll won't even bother dragging you to bed and leave you here." He frowns and pushes himself off of her.

She puts her hands around his chest and pulls him up, as far as she succeeds. Not like he's that heavy, but she's just weak.

Deciding the bedroom is less far away from the couch, she eventually drops him on the bed and Gerard immediately grabs her pillow and hugs it to his face, burying his face in it. 

Trying to take his shoes and then socks off, she nearly gets kicked in the face, followed by a grumble from the crimson haired guy in her bed. "Can't I just sleep in my clothes?"

Your reaction is just a relieved sigh, as to you won't have to undress him any further now. Only thing is, he's soaked and soaking the bed.

"But Gee, you're soaked, so at least take of your jacket."

He mumbles something, not making any sense with the slurring. 

"What's that?"

"Only if you take it off." Jarla's eyes go wide for a moment and she then just shrugs and walks over to Gerard's nearly unconscious form. 

"Deal, you've always been a sucker for me." She can easily take the jacket of in his current position of laying on his stomach and start pulling one arm out, when he turns on his back suddenly and she comes tumbling down on him.

"My feet hurt..." Gerard complains softly.

"Shut up you baby, be glad I let you in. What did you do anyway to your feet?" 

He puts his hand over his eyes and speaks, "Spent the night dancing, cuz you know, I'm drunk and have no limits, 'suppose." She shakes her head, laughing

"You dancing? Would love to see that happen." She chuckles and sits up again, starting to unconsciously draw circles on Gerard's right shoulder. “But you drank, I thought you we’re doing cold turkey or something?” She asks cautiously.

“I was feeling sad. I just-”

“That’s not an excuse! You know what happened last time when you started drinking again and it was not pretty!” She yells at his face, being done with him drinking. “When I say I don’t mind it if my friends turn up drunk at my house I didn’t mean you.” Jarla sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. 

“I know, I’m sorry, but I couldn’t resist it. Please forgive me?”

She looks at his face, seeing he’s pouting, which he knows she never is able to resist. And indeed she surrenders. “Fine, but you really need to stop, if not for me, do it for yourself.” He smiles sadly. 

“Help me?” She smiles softly at him.

“Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I'm too lazy to go through it again ^^

When Jarla’s eyes flutter open she is at first confused as to why the half of her vision is blocked, but as soon as she lifts her head up she realises she had buried her face in Gerard’s arm. Blushing furiously she sits up and rubs in her eyes, looking down at his angelic sleeping face and pushing some strands of hair away that had found their way onto his face. 

Sighing softly she thinks about how lucky she is to have met him, this perfect human being that blessed her with his friendship and who she had started to fall for. She didn’t want to, but it happened. 

Gerard stirs in his sleep and she removes her hand from his cheek where it had come to rest. He opens an eye and you smile, when he wakes up he always only opens one eye at first, probably as a reality check or something. She didn’t dare to guess further. 

“Mmhey…” He murmurs and then brings his hand to the front of his head and frowns. “Shit, I drank again, didn’t I?” 

Jarla nods slowly, knowing he’ll be angry with himself for giving in again. “You showed up here, wasted and so I let you sleep here because you were very much incapable of getting home in that state.”

“Thank you, I wouldn’t know what to do without you, Jarla.” His smile is genuine and soft and make her insides nearly melt.

“Sleep on the streets maybe?”

He chuckles but then groans, making her laugh in return. “Let me guess, pretty bad hangover?” he just sighs in response and closes his eyes again. She feels his hand touching her own, trying to open it so he can hold it and she let him.

“Want something to eat?” 

“Yes. But I would also love some coffee…” 

She sighs. “Fine I’ll just get you something at the Starbucks around the corner.” 

“My saviour.” He jokes and then turns back on his stomach to fall asleep again, so she throws a blanket over his unconscious form.

Walking back from her visit to Starbucks, Jarla’s stomach starts rumbling and she takes one of the cinnamon rolls she had bought and takes a bite of it. When she saw them lying there she realised she actually had nothing to eat in house and knowing they both love cinnamon rolls, she bought two.

“Gee?” she calls as she walks back into her apartment, but then hears some choked sounds coming from the bathroom. “Gee?!”

Storming into the bathroom she finds Gerard bent over the toilet, spilling his guts. She scrunches up her nose and grabs a towel from the cabinet under the sink, she lays the towel on the front part of the toilet seat and brushes his hair from his face, making sure the vomit doesn’t get stuck in it.

 

He looks slightly up, some spit mixed with vomit making its way from his lips to his chin and down into the toilet pot. She rips some toilet paper of the roll and wipes it along his chin, cleaning up the worst as much as possible.

“Oh look at you now.” His face becomes a question mark. “Not able to handle the booze.”

“No. That’s not true.” She opens her mouth to tell him to shut up, but he cuts her off before she can. “I caused it myself. I stuck my finger down my throat because I wanted it to be out of my body and I hoped to be done before you came back.” 

Her face that was turned down from pity now looks just sad. Maybe a little disappointed. “That’s not true either, because you and I both know that it doesn’t work like that. I thought you had gotten over this?” He bows his head down and rests it on the toilet seat. 

“I didn’t want you to know, I didn’t want to disappoint you. I told you I was doing fine, because I just didn’t want to see you worry. Your face gets all scrunched up when you’re worried. I’d rather see you smile that beautiful smile of yours…”

His head shoots up and his expression shocked and Jarla starts to blush.

“I-” 

“Thanks. But I’ll smile when you stay sober, you do realise that?” He nods.

“C’mon, let’s get you on the couch with a blanket.”

“You know I’m not ill.”

“Yeah, but a blanket won’t hurt.” He smiles weakly and she starts to remove the vomit from his hair. “By the way, you didn’t even think about holding your hair back?”

“Shut up.” He turns his head away, but not in time for her to miss the small smile he tries to hide.

The doorbell rings and Jarla walks to the front door. She opens the door, revealing Gerard’s younger brother Mikey. “What are you doing here?”

“Gerard’s here, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, how-” 

“He called me last night in a state that, I assume, was wasted, saying that he went to your place. I wasn’t sure whether to pick him up last night or today. Seemed more socially acceptable”

“Oh don’t worry, I kind of prepared for having him here the rest of the day and maybe even longer.” She shrugs and opens the door further, stepping aside to let Mikey know he can come in.

They walk to the living room together where Gerard was just curling himself into the blanket that Jarla always keeps on one end of the couch, making a human burrito of himself. He always does that when they have horror movie marathons, where she would hide herself under the blanket and he would laugh at the movie, but once he realises she is scared he would drag her against his chest and pause the movie if necessary for her. She would be lying if she said she’d never pretended to be scared so she could lie against him.

She realises it must confuse Gerard why they keep having them, because she is deadly afraid of horror movies. 

Shaking her head she gets out of her thoughts and notices Gerard has completed “burrito-ing” himself and smiles softly at her best friend. He mumbles something incomprehensible and both Jarla and Mikey laugh at him while he tries to free his mouth from the blanket. 

“Mikey, whatcha doing here?” 

“Answering your desperate call for help.” Gerard’s eyebrows shoot up in confusion and Mikey adds: “You called me last night when you were, well, in your ‘state’.” He air quotes.

“Oh.” Is all he says as he casts his eyes down. 

“It’s okay, it’s what siblings are for, apart from giving you homicidal tendencies.” He shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets.

“Mikey, can I talk to you for a moment?” He nods and they walk to the kitchen together.


End file.
